Prey do Pray
by IceShadowKitsune
Summary: Kagome Higurashi has a stalker. But who could it possibly be? Her creepy neighbor, one of her lovable friends, or one of her building's new tenants? Can she possibly find out before someone's obsession becomes her nightmare?


Birds chirping, children playing, and adults just living. Could a day in Tokyo, Japan get any better than this?

"_Leaving?! What do you mean you're leaving?"_

Apparently so. Let us rewind the day to around 8 o'clock AM. College sophomore, Kagome Higurashi had just left her friend Sango at the campus of Tokyo University and was heading home with longtime friend, Hojo Murasake.

"I'm telling you Hojo, Professor Ryo is gonna leave my GPA in the dust." Kagome said.

"Kagome, you're a smart, beautiful girl. How could he possibly fail you?" Hojo said.

"Because I remember the molecular combinations of chemicals like I have the brain of a peanut." Kagome said.

Both friends laughed as they reached their shared apartment complex. That was, until Kagome paused before entering the building. Being friends since primary school had its perks for Hojo, he knew things about her that her boyfriend wished he knew. Like Kagome's name for her stuffed teddy bear, her bra size, and more. But the one Hojo regrets knowing is about a man from their years in secondary school.

Back then, Kagome was as pretty a girl as she was now. Her unusual blue eyes were an almost foreign beauty for the men of their school. So, of course she had many suitors. One of which, was Kagome's ex-boyfriend, Bankotsu. Their relationship started out the same as every other relationship will. Loving embraces, and secret notes about who-knows-what.

But then, their relationship took a sour tone. Kagome started wearing more and more make-up, and she was being slightly more meek. It took Hojo months to figure out what was happening. Bankotsu was emotionally abusing Kagome. The man never rose a fist at her, no, Bankotsu just made sure to remind Kagome how inferior she was to other women. It got so bad, that Hojo found out Kagome had been placed on anti-depressants.

Enough was enough for the man, Hojo thusly took the liberty of helping Kagome break things off with Bankotsu. Who, incidentally ran for the hills at the chance to get away from her. Apparently he was fine with losing 'dead weight.' Sadly though, Kagome's problems didn't end there.

Soon after the break-up Kagome began receiving little notes. At first her Secret Admirer flattered her. Boosting her ego after her experience with Bankotsu. But then Bankotsu came back from where ever he went. The man literally came back begging, praising his knowledge of his wrong-doings and how much he felt sorry for what he did. Kagome turned the begging man away, to the happiness of her friends.

That night, Kagome received another note. But, what was strange about this one was that every other note came to her at her school locker, this one was on her bed.

'_YOU LITTLE SLUT! YOU COULD'T STAY FAITHFUL TO OUR LOVE COULD YOU?! WELL, I WILL MAKE SURE THAT THAT MAN NEVER TRIES TO BREAK US UP AGAIN.'_

The authorities found Bankotsu floating in a river the next day.

Hojo had heard on the news what had happened, and urged Kagome to report the stalker to the police if she was that scared. Deciding against it, Kagome just braved herself against whatever may come.

Wrong idea.

The notes kept getting worse and worse. The police were never able to I.D. Bankotsu's killer, and were forced to close the case. When Bankotsu's funeral came around, Kagome attended with Hojo for support. She left her coat at a check-in, and when she went back to grab the clothing piece, she found yet another note inside of it.

'_SO, EVEN IN DEATH YOU ARE HIS LITTLE WHORE. THIS ISN'T THE LAST YOU WILL HEAR FROM ME, MY SWEET.' _

Fed up, Kagome waited out the rest of the year and immediately began apartment searching. She found a relatively cheap apartment and was even able to get Hojo a living space there. The knowledge that her best friend would be just a holler away kept her feeling safe and secure.

Until a few months ago. Kagome's friend Sango had decided two years was a long enough mourning period –she didn't know the whole 'Bankotsu' story- and started setting Kagome up with blind dates. Luck would have it, one clicked. His name, Inuyasha. The name sounded sweet to Kagome just thinking about it.

But with Inuyasha, came an unwanted friend. Her Secret Admirer apparently found out about Kagome's new beau, and they didn't like him. Not. One. Bit.

Thankfully though, Kagome's boyfriend knew about the stalker. Inuyasha was determined to keep Kagome safe, but even his patience was wearing thin. Every time Kagome came home from school, a new note had been left. Except, for the past month and a half, on Thursdays, no note was left. Kagome wasn't complaining she just found it odd that the Secret admirer had started to break pattern.

After years of having to put up with a stalker Kagome had looked into their psychosis. And stalkers generally don't break pattern.

Which is why she was apprehensive about going to her apartment. Kagome knew more than likely, another note had been left. Gathering her bearings, she and Hojo entered the building. Walking up the flights of stairs, Kagome's steps got increasingly slower. Until she stopped just outside her door. She waved goodbye to Hojo and finally entered her apartment. Only to come face to box. In front of her was a tower of four boxes. Each labeled as clothes and one as misc.

Going around the boxes, Kagome found Inuyasha packing more stuff into a box. Except, it was only his stuff going into the box.

"Inuyasha, honey, what are you doing?"

I can't take it any more Kagome." Inuyasha said. "I'm leaving."

"Leaving?! What do you mean you're leaving?"

"I mean…" Inuyasha said. "That I am fed up with this phony admirer of yours. I know it's Hojo, so quit acting. You got yet another note today."

"Really?!" Kagome said. "What did it say?"

Instantaneously, Inuyasha's face enflamed with a hue of red.

"It doesn't matter. What matters is that I'm done. I left my key on the coffee table."

With those words, Inuyasha picked up his tower of boxes and maneuvered his way out of his former apartment. Leaving Kagome to stand in her door way still trying to process what had just happened. And yet, in the back of her mind, she still wondered what the note said to finally breach Inuyasha's breaking point.

* * *

**A/N: Welcome to my new FanFic! Tell me what you feel! What you think may happened and what not in a review! I'm gonna try to update this one a lot faster than my last fic. So…fingers crossed on that one.**

**Words:1,075**


End file.
